If She was There
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Roxanne had gone to college with Max, meaning that Max's encounter with Bradley would have been different. After all, how could the Gammas ignore the freshman's hot girlfriend? Max/Roxanne
1. The Bradley Encounter

**A/N: ****Hi! This is my first Max and Roxanne story! I love this couple so much and it makes me sad that there aren't more of these Max and Roxanne fanfics so I guess I'll have to join the few that do exist.**

"If She was There"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Max and Roxanne

Romance/General

Rated K+

Summary: Roxanne had gone to college with Max, meaning Max's first encounter with Bradly definitely changed. After all, how could the Gammas ignore the freshman's hot girlfriend? Maxanne

(I do NOT Own A Goofy Movie or An Extremely Goofy Movie)

* * *

The three boys stopped across the street to see the front of "Bean XEME", a café shop that looked like it lead to a basement. Bobby and PJ turned to Max, who seemed just slightly confused.

"Wow, so...this is the place?" The green T-shirt male asked.

Max shrugged. "It's what Roxanne said."

They walked down the stairs and into the building, forgetting that the Gammas had been following them. Each admired the inside of the café shop from the back and though it was a nice looking hangout, Max was unsure that this was the correct place.

"Max!"

That was, until he heard Roxanne's voice.

He turned to the side and saw his girlfriend running to him, dressed in a purple dress with a white apron on. She quickly embraced the skater but before he could return her gesture, she let go and took a step back.

"Sorry," She muttered, twirling a piece of her hair with her finger. "I'm still on duty."

"Oh. It's cool." He reassured, giving her a shy grin.

"Rox-y!" Bobby greeted while PJ gave her a small wave.

The female smiled warmly at them. "Hi guys! Why don't you all take a seat while I get you some drinks."

"No Roxanne, really it's okay." Max said.

"Don't be silly Max, it's my job." The redhead said before giving him a wink and heading back to the cashier. Max only smiled lovingly before following his friends to a table.

As soon as he took his seat, the lights dimed down and unbeknownst to the group, the Gammas entered. Another redheaded girl, only with a darker shade of red and dressed in black, began her performance. Bobby and PJ were entranced but that didn't stop PJ's reflexes from catching her coin.

The other costumers snapped when she finished but Bobby continued to shout out "Bravo" before muttering something to PJ and falling back from his seat.

Once the lights went back up, Tank noticed where the freshman was. "Check it out Bradley, he's over there."

The brown haired college student handed his helmet to Tank. "I'm gonna go give him a Gamma welcome."

Bradley walked up to the table, pulling a chair before sitting down next to Max. "Mind if I have a seat?"

Max, Bobby and PJ were slightly surprised but Goofy's son quickly recovered. "Not at all. We weren't expecting to have a fan so soon."

Bradley smirked. "With those moves, I'm sure that wasn't the case..." The senior's voice trailed off, and Max quickly caught on.

"Max." He greeted, offering his hand. "And this is Bobby and PJ."

"Bradley. Bradley Uppercrust the third." The senior replied smugly, not even looking at his hand or Bobby and PJ.

"ahem." A voice from behind said.

"Oh yes, and this is my right hand man, Gamma brother, Tank." As Bradley finished his introduction, the three boys stared in shock in how large this guy was.

"The pleasure's all my mine baby. Welcome abroad little tyke, your class, the high kind." Tank greeted, ignoring Max's companions but no one other than Bradley seemed to notice.

"Max, we have won every college X game since the beginning. And we have decided to make you, our first draft pick. Lucky you. Huh, what do you think of that?" Bradley inquired. The three freshmen looked surprised before joy shown in their eyes.

"No way...you want US, to be Gammas?" Max asked, looking at Bobby and PJ's faces, who looked just as excited as he did.

"This is so cool." PJ spoke.

"Hold on pal, this reservation is only for one." Bradley stated, looking at Max. Bobby and PJ looked hurt, while Max quickly changed his tone to one of business.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but PJ, Bobby and I are in this together. It's either all of us or none of me."

"Take that, you sticky old Gammas!" Bobby reported but one glare from Tank had the teen gulping.

Bradley rolled his eyes and shook his head in mockery. "Max, max, max, you don't want to be weighed down by those clowns, do you? I thought you wanted to win."

Max scoffed. "Well, that's just what we're going to do. Ha, ha, like you'll find any better competitors than my teammates. They're the real deal! Serious athletes!"

But before anything else could happen, a voice from behind inquired. "Max, is everything alright?"

Everyone's attention turned to the waitress that was now between Max and Bradley, balancing a tray of three javas with one hand.

"Woah..." came from some blushing members of the Gammas, who were still staring at Roxanne, including Bradley, not that she noticed though but Max did. The freshman sent them a glare and Bradley noticed the change in the teenage boy. He smirked before giving the redheaded girl a playboy smile.

"Max and I are just having a...team chat before the X games. Why don't you be a dear, and get us more drinks." And for some reason, whether it was to anger Max or because he thought he could do it, Bradley smacked Roxanne's ass. This caused her gasp and drop the drinks she had onto the floor.

In a quick motion, Max stood up, grabbing his girlfriend's arm and moving her behind him. The furious teen then grabbed the senior by the collar. The Gammas took a step towards the man that was threatening their leader but the brown haired male raised a hand.

"Woah, easy Max. I meant nothing by it, right sweet cheeks." Bradley said, turning his attention once again to Roxanne.

Roxanne glared. "Just get out; your not welcomed here anymore."

Max's grip tightening indicated that he agreed with what Roxanne had said. Seeing what her boyfriend was doing, the girl walked up from behind him and touched his arm. "Max, you can let go of him. He's just an idiot."

The black haired teen tightened his grip for two seconds before releasing the college senior. Max wrapped his arm around Roxanne's waist in a protective manner, as both teens still glared at Bradley.

Bradley fixed up his collar, grinning mockingly. "Is this how you two toy with my emotions? I'm giving you an opportunity to join my Mu Mu fraternity, though the invitation for one of you is slightly different." He winked at Roxanne to prove his point.

Before Max could report, PJ beat him to it. "Mu Mu. Who wants to join a herd of cows?"

This took away Bradley's attention from the couple, who turned to Tank. "Tank."

The large being walked up to PJ and grabbed him by the sides. "Prey tell sweetheart. Would Mr. Uppercrust like little pouter weggie for your viewing pleasure?" He said as he gave PJ a weggie and turned him over for Bradley to see.

"Hey, leave him alone." Max ordered as he let go of Roxanne and walked over to help his friend. However, he was blocked by two other large members of the Mu Mu Gammas. Seeing how he couldn't get passed them, he yelled out "Bobby," to go assist them.

However, the remaining companion was already hanging upside by the two other Gamma members. "Hey, don't worry bro, I'm a yellow belt! He-ya! He-ya!"

Seeing Bradley unprotected, Roxanne marched up to him. "Tell them to let them go!" Roxanne demanded, waving her hand towards her boyfriend's and friends' direction.

The college X game king's eyes followed her hand and when he saw that Max was turning around to look at them, he chuckled. "But sweetheart, why would I do that when I finally have you to myself?"

He cuffed his hands around her wrists, and pulled her protesting figure closer to himself.

"Roxanne!" Max yelled out before struggling to pull himself from away from Bradley's minions.

"Hey daddy-os," Suddenly a big white light flashed in their direction, causing all Gammas to let go of their person, Bradley included. "Let's all take a trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion."

Bradley turned to the new female, distracted enough so Roxanne can turn away and grasp onto one of her wrists that was hurting. Seeing that he was free, Max rushed over to Roxanne, putting his own hands gently over her wrists. "Are you okay?" He inquired, turning her wrists to see if any damage was done to her. Max was too busy analyzing Roxanne's wrists that he didn't even hear Bradley's response to the Beret girl.

Roxanne blushed and released a small grin. "Yeah, I am."

Seeing that she was fine, Max pulled her into an embrace.

"Well I'm dizzy right now from watching your downward spiral." They heard the Beret girl say.

"Why don't you go off, and save some whales or something?" Bradley replied.

Bobby and PJ joined the highschool sweethearts just as the Beret girl snapped her fingers at the brown haired college student. "Ha!"

Both groups hear the bongo drums. "Oh you slay me tiger. You are the fly in the soup. You are the eyelash in my eye. You are too busy blowing out bad vibes in every direction that we are all choking on your second hand smoke!"

She started snapping her fingers and soon Max's team and the rest of the café are joining her. Everyone was watching how Bradley's patience started wearying thin. Max was especially loving Bradley's discomfort and it was only a matter of seconds before Bradley lost it and yelled, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Max smirked. "What's wrong, Brad?"

The senior student looked at him with a look of anger. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Yeah, don't forget he's the king, buster." Tank added.

"Well we'll dethrone you and the Gammas your royal lonest." Max responded as he walked up to Bradley and backhanded him on the chest. "You'll be lucky enough to be my towel boy."

"Why don't we make a little wager on that." Bradley said, catching Max's attention just as he was walking away. "Loser of the finals, is towel boy to the other."

Roxanne was a little surprised by the Gamma's leader's request but her boyfriend only smirked as he turned around to shake on it. "You got yourself a deal."

"Be ready to wipe off the dirt off my shoes, freshman." Bradley said. "Gammas out!"

As the Gammas left the café shop, Roxanne walked over to Max.

"That's the first time I've seen the trash take itself out. You've got the beat boys" The Beret girl stated.

"Well you invented it, girl." Max replied before wrapping an arm around Roxanne. However, he remembered she was in uniform and released his arm.

"You're not gonna get in trouble for that, are you?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Roxanne giggled and placed his arm around her waist again. "My shift ended five minutes ago."

Max grinned and decided to keep his arm around her. "So...what do you want to do now?"

His girlfriend gave him a sly grin. "You know, I'm in the mood for a nice juicy cheeseburger and I know a good place where they sell some."

The young male smiled. "Lead the way."

He removed his arm from her waist to offer her his hand, which she took with a smile. As the couple headed out, Bobby and the Beret girl followed.

"You know, you let your fingers do the talking, rrrriiiighhtt." Bobby stated.

PJ, in the back, flipped the coin that the Beret had tossed, and smiled before following along.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to keep some parts of this scene the same cause I feel they could have happened with Roxanne there. I don't know whether or not to edit more of the movie to have Roxanne in it or just keep it a one-shot. Let me know how you feel. One last thing if you didn't know, Bradley doesn't have a crush on Roxanne; he just noticed how Max reacts to her and wanted to get him flustered.**

**This was fun writing, and I hope you enjoyed reading**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining light**


	2. When the unexpected occurs

**A/N: When I posted the first chapter, I wasn't expecting any reviews. I wrote it because I love Max and Roxanne. But thank you to those who did review. It honestly made my day when I saw people like it. As a thank you, I'll give you a new scene that will hopefully be to your liking. Again, thank you :)**

* * *

Roxanne didn't know what to think when her boyfriend just walked past her.

She had been on her way to meet him after his class when she saw him. He looked angry: people behind him were snickering, pointing, and this made Roxanne realize something must have happened. But before the girl could ask Max what was wrong, he walked past her without sparring a glance. It was like he didn't even know she was there.

Bobby and PJ trailed behind and Roxanne made sure to stop them.

"What's wrong with Max?" She asked.

Both boys stopped. Bobby looked away as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Something."

PJ rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..." He began, "something happened...during class..."

From her position, she saw someone exit the classroom behind Bobby and PJ. He was a tall and skinny figure who looked a lot like Max. Her eyes widened with realization.

"Is that Mr. Goof?"

"It's Max's old man alright." Bobby replied.

It suddenly made sense to Roxanne. Max's anger, the laughter; his father was in college, and it was only the second week of school. Max had been looking forward to not seeing his father for a few months yet here he was.

"Keep him busy." The girl stated.

Max's friends blinked and looked over their shoulders to see Goofy walking towards them.

"Say what?" Bobby asked but Roxanne had already left, making the boys unable to protest.

(Scene Change)

She ran in the direction she last saw him. Roxanne spotted his figure and saw him cutting through the field to get to his dorm.

"Max!"

He didn't appear to hear her as his pace stayed the same. She ran as quickly as she could, taking a few minutes since her boyfriend had long angry strides.

"Max!" She called again, only when she was right behind him. The redhead grabbed his arm. It made him stop; however, it also caused him to swirl around angrily.

"I can't believe it!" He yelled.

Roxanne flinched. She was thankful no one was around to see him in this state. He took a few steps forward, in the opposite direction of his dorm. For a moment she thought he was going to walk away from her but he turned around once more.

"I was finally away from him!"

The boy paced up and down the yard. His eyes always glaring at the ground, never once looking at her. She wondered if he even knew she was there.

"Max. Calm down." She demanded, nervously.

"This was my chance." He continued. "My ONE chance to not worry about my father screwing things up or embarrassing me to the world!"

"Please Max. You need to calm down."

"But noooooooo...he just had to follow me here! It's like, he doesn't want me to leave. Like, he doesn't have anything else to do but follow me around. I know he wants to be a good dad but right now he needs to leave me alone and get his own life!"

The female's hands clenched and the moment Max turned around to continue his pacing, Roxanne stopped right in front of him, placing both her hands on either side of his face.

The eighteen year old male looked shocked and it made her think that he really didn't know she was there the whole time.

After a few seconds, Max sighed and closed his eyes, placing his own hand over one of hers. "Roxanne..." He murmured.

A large smile appeared on her face and out of happiness, she tiptoed and pecked his lips.

He quickly opened his eyes, surprised. He let a small chuckle escape and in a second, both teens let go of each other and embraced. "I'm sorry." Max muttered, his grip tightening around her. "I must have sounded like a complete ass."

"Just a little." The redhead whispered teasingly.

He chuckle lightly before releasing a breath of air. "It's just, you know, I was really looking forward to living my own life, without him being there every second of the day."

"Max. Stop. I understand what you're going through." She said. "It's like if my own dad, out of nowhere, showed up to monitor my life."

Roxanne pulled away far enough to look at him. "But we both know that's not how your dad is."

The skater opened his mouth but Roxanne lifted her hand up to indicate that she wasn't finished. "Your dad likes to know where you are and spend time with you whenever he could. But he let you go off to college, knowing that it was time you start your own life. If he always wanted you around, he would have never let you leave from the beginning. However, he's here, which means something important happened."

Max was silent. Roxanne looked at him to try and see if he was considering her words. After a moment, he sighed. "You're right."

She flashed him a smile. "I always am."

He chuckled.

"Max! Maximillian!"

Both teens turned to see Bobby, PJ and Goofy power walking to them.

"Maxie!" His father exclaimed.

The young male shivered after hearing his father's nickname for him. Roxanne only giggled and pulled away until they were just holding hands. "Go." She breathed with a smile.

Max smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and brought her hands to his mouth. He kissed them, causing the girl to blush. "Thank you."

He let her go and jogged up to Goofy, where he pulled him by the arm, and dragged him away from his friends.

Bobby and PJ walked up to the girl with confused expressions. But Roxanne didn't notice them; she was too busy staring at her boyfriend, hoping that everything would be alright between him and his father.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I'll write more scenes like this before I return back to school, but just in case I don't, I'll keep the story like it was complete. If anyone out there is reading this, please let me know if you'd like another "Max vs Bradley over Roxanne" moment. I wasn't planning on writing another one, seeing I have other scenes I want to edit or add but if you like them, I'll have them. **

**Thank you again for reading. Take care until next time!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
